Uzbekistan
Uzbekistan debuted in the 1st Edition of East Vision Song Contest. History Uzbekistan debuted in the 1st edition of East Vision Song Contest. East Vision Song Contest 1 In the first edition of the contest, Uzbekistan decided to send Shahzoda to the contest with her song "Habibi". Their debut was with success, they ended up 12th in the final. East Vision Song Contest 2 & 3 In the 2nd edition they decided to withdraw. Also they didn't return in the 3rd edition. East Vision Song Contest 4 In the 4th edition they changed Head of Delegation, and returned. They decided to send Nilufar Usmonova to Beijing. She will represent her country with the song "Kuyla". And their return was with success they ended up 9th in the grand final. East Vision Song Contest 5 In the 5th edition they had to choosen for Manzura to represent Uzbekistan in Taipei with her song "Sevgi Sinovi". She ended 8th in grand final and it is currently the countries best result. East Vision Song Contest 6 In the 6th edition the famous uzbek singer Rayhon will represent her country in Australia with her song "Unutaman". She became first and archived that best result for the country. East Vision Song Contest 7 After the victory of the country in the last edition, it was sure that they will continue their participation in the 7th edition. A few days after it was announced that Nilufar will make her comeback together with DJ Piligrim. They will sing "Dilim" on the home front. After the results came in it was announced that they ended 15th in the grand final. East Vision Song Contest 8 After the results of the 7th edition it was announced that Uzbekistan again would participate. More information would be revealed later, according the head of delegation of the broadcaster. Later it was announced that Jasur Gaipov will represent his country in Afghanistan. He will sing his song "Ming Afsus". East Vision Song Contest 9 On December the 8th the broadcaster confirmed their participation in the upcoming edition. On August the 17th it was confirmed that Saida will wave the flag for Uzbekistan in Taiwan. She will sing her song "Chittigul". After a new round of confirmations and a new host country, the broadcaster confirmed their participation again, but there will be a new representative. The country was represented by Anhor and the performed their song "Keragim" in Seoul. East Vision Song Contest 10 On the 10th of June the Uzbek broadcast confirmed that after the achieving the worst result yet, would surely not affect the idea of participating next edition, thus confirming their countries participation in neighboring Tajikistan. On June the 17th it was announced that Gulsanam Mamazoitova would represent Uzbekistan in the 10th edition. She will perform her song "Biyo" in Tajik and Uzbek to show some neighboring love to the hosts of the 10th edition. Archiving the countries worst results. East Vision Song contest 11 On the 1 of August Uzbekistan confirmed their participation in the upcoming edition. On august the 14th it was revealed that Umidaxon will represent the country in Busan. She will perform her song "Ana Endi". Contestants & Results Table key : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Did not compete or was relegated Commentator & Spokesperson Hostings 12 points Uzbekistan gave 12 points to .... in ... Semi Final Final Category:Countries Category:Countries in East Vision Song Contest